WTF? Lina has a daughter!
by Kitsuma
Summary: Lina had a daughter! Who is she? Find out when Ichigo and company fall into a darkness and end up in the Slayers world. They have to find a way back but when Ichigo meets the girl in his dreams their in for it. They have to survive monsters and the girl.
1. Dreams and Expeditions

HI! How are you people doing? Well Here is the story WTF! Lina has a daughter! A crossover with Bleach and Slayers. I always wondered what would happen when sorcery met with Kido. I will try to be as discriptive as I can. But here will be a pre discription so you can get my drift before the story so I don't have to interupt it. Also forgive me if they seem OOC I will try to match their characters personality. I own none of the characters except Lina's daughter, and the foe I made up. If I told you their names now it would ruin the whole story! So without any further ado lets get on with it! BTW I highly suggest you have watched Slayers and Bleach.

**Discriptions**

Lina's Daughter-wears the outfit Lina did in the OVA's with Naga. Has long red hair the same color as Lina's except it is kept up samurai style by a black band. She wears the same headband. She is short and small in breast size. To be honest she looks like a clone of her mother except her hair is up and she has blue eyes like her father. She has the same temper and table manners as Lina and Gourry. She has taken her mother's maiden name.

Lina-do I really have to discribe her? Ok you know what here is the deal! I will describe only new characters! You should have watched Slayers and Bleach anyway so. People descriptions will be kept minimum.

Antagonist-That is a secret -.^ (wags finger)

**Symbols**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Spell**"

_Flashback._

_"Flashback talking"_

_'Flashback thinking'_

_**"Flashback Spell"**_

**Story Time!**

A girl with bright red hair and blue eyes was eating some chocolate and walking on a path to who knows where. She had a stick with a small bag over her shoulder. The way she stood showed the pride she had in herself. Humming she walked on.

"I-CHI-GO!" yelled Ichigo's father as he tried to kick his orange haired son in the face.

"What the Hell dad! What kind of father tries to kick his own son in his face while he's asleep!" yelled Ichigo who had easily dodged Isshin's kick.

"Your getting good son," Isshin said with effort his nose bleeding from hitting the wall when he missed.

Ichigo sighed at the stupidity of his father. "I'm going to go to school," he replyed kicking his dad out of his room and getting dressed.

He knocked on his sister's room. "Hey Rukia you ready to go to school?" he asked.

"Yeah hold on!" replyed the voice in the room. Out came Rukia. The short black haired soul reaper was ready for school.

"I'm coming to!" yelled an annoying voice as a little lion stuffed animal came and latched itself onto Rukia.

"Fine," sighed Ichigo not wanting to argue today. He was having a good dream till Isshin ruined it. He dreamnt of a short girl with flame colored hair and blue eyes humming as she seemed to be walking on a forest path.

'Who was that?" he thought. "Ichigo! You coming or what?" asked Rukia already outside the house and on the sidewalk.

"Yeah I'm coming!" he replyed.

They arrived at school. The place was bustling with activity. The cultural festival was today and he was not looking forward to it.

"Ichigo!" yelled a spikey red headed soul reaper named Renji. With him was the busty babe Rangiku and her Captain Toushiro along with Ikkaku and Yamachika, Ganju and finally the nervous Hanatarou.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked the group.

"Nothing much but whats up with this party?" replyed Ikkaku.

"Its the cultural festival!" said a bouncy orange haired colored girl with huge breasts. "Orihime! And Chad!" Ichigo said suprised. When did they get here?

"I don't know what a cultural festival is but it sounds fun!" Yamachika said.

"It is fun," relplyed a spikey purple head name Tatsuki. With her was Uryuu. "Oh hi Tatsuki and Uryuu," greeted Ichigo as he turned around to see them.

"Cool the gangs all together!" clapped Orihime.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Thats good that the gang is all here," said a mysterious voice. The soul reapers, quincy and three humans turned around and saw Urahara.

"I have a mission for you. All of you are to go to the soul society," he continued.

Ichigo sighed. "Why are we needed there?" asked Rukia before Ichigo could say anything.

"A mysterious power has shown up and they want all of you guys there so they may give you the better details and try to decipher it," Urahara answered.

"I'm coming with you guys!" said Tatsuki. She had learned of the soul society when Orihime accidentily spilled the beans. Ever since Tatsuki was controlled by that octopus hollow thing she was able to see ghosts and had asked Orihime about it. Orihime spilled the beans after that and there was no way she was going be left out.

Urahara sighed. "I see there is no changing your mind. I have the Senkaimon ready for you guys. Yoruichi will be accompaning you," he informed. "As well as me!" he quickly added.

Together they headed for Urahara's shop.

They arrived in the underground training ground where the senkaimon was.

A huge man and two children were with him.

"Tessai, Ginta, and Uuryu (Sp?) could you please open the Senkaimon and follow us as quickly as you can?" Urahara politly asked.

They nodded and opened the gate. The gang moved fast the cleaner was going through and they needed to get out before they were swallowed up.

They arrived in Rukongai right next to Kukkaku Shiba's house the fire works expert.

"I see you guys have finally arrived!" called Kukkaku. "Get something to eat and rest up tomorrow we are going to the court of souls!" She yelled.

END CHAPTER

So how was that? I tried to work on my spelling a bit though I feel like something is still missing. Sigh, its so much easier to describe wolves instead of people! Lol. Well tell me what I need and I'll work on it. By the way here is a little question for you! But before that let me get this straight to you. Here are current pairings.

Lina/Gourry-they are married otherwise why would Lina have a daughter.

Zelgadis/Amelia-Come on you should see the way they look at each other!

Martina-by herself I mean I don't know how anyone could love her.

Naga-by herself god she and Martina are like sisters except Naga has bigger breasts.

Rukia/Ichigo-cause I said so!

Orihime/Ishida-Come on don't you people see the way he blushed when he is around her? Orihime just to dense to see that though she is smart in school.

Tatsuki/Chad-I don't know I may put that pairing in here. Chad doesn't seem like the type to want a girlfriend at the moment. Same for Tatsuki.

Ikkaku-by himself because well I want him to!

Yamachika-he only cares for himself so.

The captains-by themselves really they don't have the time! Well maybe Shunsui and Nanao. Byakuya loved Hisana I don't think that should change.

Luitenents-um well lets see Rangiku loves Gin but you know he bad at the moment. Renji likes Rukia so thats a problem you as I said maybe Shunsui. Thats all I can think of the moment.

Lina's daughter-I have a proposal to make! I plan on having her with Xellos but...you can choose! She can not be with any of the pairings or maybe pairings. Howver a new character came to mind so here is the voting options!

Daughter/Xellos

Daughter/Tyler(character who comes later)

Daughter/?(whoever you want more choices will come later to replace this one when ya'll decide this one more)

Daughter/by herself

NEXT VOTING OPTION!

This will be a vote to see what I need more of. I hope this will help you enjoy the story more.

More descrtiptions on background and weather.

More descriptions on characters.

Better grammar and spelling

Not so many interuptions

Its fine as it is!

I don't really care keep the chapters coming.

Those are the voting options please only vote one for the pairing and three for story correcting. You can only vote once on this chapter then once on the next and so on. I will put the results up at the top so that would be the first thing you see. As well as questions. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them I will answer them at the top! So please review, vote, and ask questions if need be!

Ja ne,

Kitsuma the Sorceress. -.^


	2. Xena Inverse

Hiya! Chapter 2 underway. You guys still have not voted and I wish you would! But until you do vote the pairings will be who I want. I will erase the pairings that will remain you should have read the pairings in chapter one anyway so.

Daughter/Xellos # of votes 0 (Pairing I want so so far it will remain this way. If you don't like it vote!)

Daughter/Tyler # of votes 0

Daughter/? # of votes 0

Daughter/by herself # of votes 0

Ok another pair to vote on!

Filia/Xellos # of votes 0

Filia/Valgaav # of votes 0

Filia/Jillas # of votes 0

Filia/by herself # of votes 0 (Since I want Lina's daughter with Xellos this will be her pairing till people start to vote. And it will be a mother relationship with Valgaav)

NEXT VOTING OPTION!

This will be a vote to see what I need more of. I hope this will help you enjoy the story more.

More descrtiptions on background and weather. # of votes 0

More descriptions on characters. # of votes 0

Better grammar and spelling # of votes 0

Not so many interuptions # of votes 0

Its fine as it is! # of votes 0

I don't really care keep the chapters coming. # of votes 0

Those are the voting options please only vote one for the pairing and three for story correcting. You can only vote once on this chapter then once on the next and so on. I will put the results up at the top so that would be the first thing you see. As well as questions. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them I will answer them at the top! So please review, vote, and ask questions if need be!

Kitsuma the Sorceress. -.^

Chapter 2

Ichigo and company along with Kukaku Shiba arrived in the Court of Souls. The Head Captain General Yamamoto was at the head.

"It is good of you to come Ichigo Kurosaki. A weird presence is being felt in this darkness hole far outside the Rukongai district. All Captains, Luietenents, and your party are to investigate. 3rd seats of every squad will remain to watch over the Seiretei.," he explained without waiting for Ichigo to say anything.

"If thats the case old man what will happen if Aizen and his goons come. 3rd seats are not strong enough to handle them. No offense," Ichigo asked.

"No you are right to be concerned. But the truth is Aizen, Gin, and Kaname have already entered the dark hole. That is why all captains and luitenents are going in after them," Yamamoto answered.

Ichigo and company were shocked though Urahara did not show it. "So you want the strongest people to go and take care of them while the espada which I assume have gone with the traitors in one blow?" Urahara questioned.

Yamamoto grunted in response. Taken as a yes to the group. "We will leave immediately now that we have brought you up to speed. Unfortunately we are not going there to study. So Captain Kurotsuchi no experiments," Yamamoto said.

Kurotsuchi only glared down at the floor. He was looking to doing experiments. Oh well he could always record his memories when he returned and conduct his research there.

Kenpachi licked his lips. "Who cares about experiments I just hope there is someone there I can fight!" he laughed.

"Kenpachi! We are there to destroy the traitors and the espada in one blow not to fight," scolded Kurotsuchi.

Kenpachi glared daggers at the captain of squad 12.

"Enough! We are to leave now! We must assume that there is food," yelled Yamamoto.

The Captains and Luitenents were gathered as well as Ichigo's group which included Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yamachika. Even though Ikkaku was 3rd seat for Squad 11 he was to go anyway because in a way he belonged in Ichigo's group.

Kukkaku had decided to come along because this darkness had danger in it and she enjoys danger.

The large group of soul reapers entered into the darkness.

"Its so dark in here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well gee a dark hole, nice observation dandelion head!" Ganju replied.

"I will get you for that Ganju!" Ichigo yelled back. "Both of you shut it!" threatened Kukkaku.

"Yes Ma'am!" replyed Ganju and Ichigo.

Suddenly a light came into focus. As they seemed to fall in it they seemed to be witnessing a battle a large demon stood towering over a kingdom. "I won't let anyone harass you! Lina!" they heard a voice. They turned to see it came from a man protecting a small girl with red hair and eyes. She was trembling. The long blond haired man was pushed back from the blow. He fell down.

A litlle stuffed animal limped and seemed to talk to a head on the ground. "Can you take me there?" he asked. The head replyed, "I can, but the rest is up to you." The little stuffed animal disappeared.

They turned their attention to the little girl that was trembling. Her eyes were closed as she contemplated what she needed to do. Suddenly a soul shot past them and ended in front of the demon who in front of the demon that the group soon realized was a ghost was a little boy who looked exactly the same as the soul.

"Its to late to ask for my body back but I can't let you destroy Taforashia!" he yelled as he merged with the body. "Pokota!" the red head screamed.

"Lina!" the blond man yelled. He gave her a thumbs up. The girl stared and gulped. She opened her eyes and the resolve was there.

"You who knows no despair we shall walk the golden dream together!" said the demon as it moved towards her.

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch," the girl started to chant. She lifted her arms in the air. "Deeper than the deepest night! Lord of darkness, shining like gold upon the sea of chaos," a dark ball started to form in between her hands.

"I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!" she yelled, "Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!" The dark ball had grown cosiderably and seemed to be growing even bigger. They looked at the girl her eyes flickered gold for a split second.

"**GIGA SLAVE!**" she yelled. She threw the ball at the monster and it vanished into thin air.

They turned to see what had happened to the girl. "Disappear forever, ghost of the dark lord," she whispered as she fell and lost consciencous. Her hair had turned white.

The group was then put into darkness once again.

"Who was that?" Ishida asked. "I don't know. But apparently someone who know no despair," replyed Shunsui.

"Hmph then why was she shaking?" asked Ikkaku. "That spell she casted. She must be afraid to cast it," answered Yoruichi.

"Why? Its powerful is it not?" Yamachika blurted. "Yes, but her eyes flickered gold for a second did you not see it?" replyed Soi fon.

"My my it seems more questions pop up then are answered," complained Urahara.

'That red head looked familiar. She was not the girl in my dreams she had blue eyes not red ones. But she looked almost exactly alike!' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo you've been awfully quiet. What do you think of this girl?" Chad asked.

"You should be talking Chad this is the first time you've spoken! Anyway about the girl I don't know. Maybe she is one of the people we will meet on the other side of this darkness," answered Ichigo.

"I wonder if she's nice," blurted Orihime. "Who cares if she's nice she looks like she could put up a fight!" Kenpachi said licking his lips at the thought of a strong fight.

Finally the darkness ended and they dripped out of the darkness and into a new world.

"Where are we?" Kon asked. He had been quiet up until now. The red head was cute but had no bust. "You are in the new world I don't know what to call it but whatever it is we have gotten ourselves stuck," replyed a voice.

The group of explorers turned to see. Aizen and his friends and espadas. "How sad we would have been stuck in this world and been out of your hair but you followed us," Gin smirked.

"What the hell you talking about!" yelled Ichigo.

"Its simple we can not return to our world," answered Kaname.

Yamamoto opened his eyes. He looked upward and the darkness was not there.

"Not good," said Ukitake, "The darkness must have connected our world with this one and as a one-way ticket."

"Bingo!" said Yami.

"Well we can at least kill you!" Ichigo shouted.

Aizen held his hand up in a gesture to wait for him to finish. Ichigo halted his attack.

"You can't kill us ryoka boy. You will upset balance since we do not belong in this world," Aizen explained.

Ichigo huffed. "How do I know your not lying just to save your pathetic ass!" he blamed.

"You don't but would you risk killing us to upset balance?" asked Kaname.

Ichigo and the others clenched their teeth. They had a point they couldn't risk it.

"So, we have to work together to figure this out," Gin said breaking the silence. "We can start by asking those people we saw in the darkness," suggested Yoruichi.

"So you saw it to huh?" said Yami with his arms crossed looking smug at them.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah," he said absent mindly.

The large group began to move. They needed to find the people in that vision to help them.

Suddenly they heard humming. Up farther along the road was a girl with bright red hair in a ponytail wearing a black headband. She had blew eyes and was eating some chocolate. She was wearing the armor in Ichigo's dream. Above her shoulder she had a stick holding a small bundle. Perhaps supplies.

"You!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Me?" the girl asked pointing a finger at herself. Ichigo was pointing at her with a look of awe on his face.

"You know this girl?" asked Ikkaku.

"Sorta I saw her in my dreams for a while before we took the trip into the dark hole," explained Ichigo.

"Have we met before?" the girl asked.

Ichigo turned to her. She looked exactly the same as the girl in the vision. The girl who casted that huge spell.

"Uhhh, well you see," Ichigo stuttered. He started to scratch the back of his head.

The girl screamed! "You must have been a bandit that wants to get revenge on me for killing your gang!" she exclaimed thumping her fist into her hand.

"Whaaat! NO! I've been dreaming about you but, I've never met you!" Ichigo explained in a hurry.

The girl simply stared. "Well, thats kinda weird. To dream about people you've never even met," she mumbled.

"Uhh well we are looking for somebody...somebody who looks EXACLY like you except red eyes," Ichigo said.

The girl grew rigid. "I can help you maybe. My name is Xena. Xena Inverse," she replied a smirk growing onto her face. "Xena Inverse the bandit killer."

Everyone's eyes popped out from their heads.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. These are my friends..." he started.

The girl held up her hand. "Hold up! You have quite the large group there. Introduce yourselves later. We have plenty of time before we find this person your looking for," the girl explained.

Thus the search for Lina Inverse had begun!

How did you guys like it? Remember to vote and ask questions if need be!

Kitsuma the Sorceress -.^


	3. Meet the Family in Seyruun

You guys are making me sad. Your not voting or at least commenting. But sad feelings aside. Chapter 3 is here!

Daughter/Xellos # of votes 0 (Pairing I want so so far it will remain this way. If you don't like it vote!)

Daughter/Tyler # of votes 0

Daughter/? # of votes 0

Daughter/by herself # of votes 0

Ok another pair to vote on!

Filia/Xellos # of votes 0

Filia/Valgaav # of votes 0

Filia/Jillas # of votes 0

Filia/by herself # of votes 0 (Since I want Lina's daughter with Xellos this will be her pairing till people start to vote. And it will be a mother relationship with Valgaav)

NEXT VOTING OPTION!

This will be a vote to see what I need more of. I hope this will help you enjoy the story more.

More descrtiptions on background and weather. # of votes 0

More descriptions on characters. # of votes 0

Better grammar and spelling # of votes 0

Not so many interuptions # of votes 0

Its fine as it is! # of votes 0

I don't really care keep the chapters coming. # of votes 0

Those are the voting options please only vote one for the pairing and three for story correcting. You can only vote once on this chapter then once on the next and so on. I will put the results up at the top so that would be the first thing you see. As well as questions. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them I will answer them at the top! So please review, vote, and ask questions if need be!

Kitsuma the Sorceress. -.^

Chapter 3

Xena led the large group into the forest.

"So Xena where are we?" asked Ishida pushing up his glasses.

Xena glanced back at him. "Thats a stupid question to ask isn't it? Your in the territory of Seyruun. The person your looking for travels alot however her main base or what she can call home is the kingdom of Seyruun she may be there," she answered.

"Whats your connection with this person?" GIn asked mischievously.

Xena kept walking her bangs covered her eyes. "Just two sorceress who met on a battlefield," she replied not looking at them.

"Oooh Sorceress' huh? I never thought such things existed," answered Gin.

Xena just shrugged. When out of nowhere came a group of bandits.

"Are you the one they call Lina Inverse?" the leader asked.

The large group of traitors and Soul Reapers looked at surprise did the girl lie about her identity?

"No," she answered coldly. Thats when the group noticed she was pissed by being mistaken for this Lina.

"My name is Xena Inverse!" she yelled. "FIREBALL!" she yelled a ball of fire formed in her hands as she threw it at the bandits roasting them. Their money that was in a leather sack came flying down and landed into Xena's hands. "Lucky!" she exclaimed.

'Inverse huh?' though Urahara. He looked at Yoruichi seeing she had the same face of recognition. Xena was the daughter of the person they were looking for. So it brought up another question. How old was Lina now? Could she still have the power to send them home if she could send them home at all in the first place?

Days later they arrived in the Kingdom of Seyruun.

"Here we are the Capital of White Magic. The Kingdom of Seyrunn!" exclaimed Xena.

"White magic? Why?" asked Ishida.

"Oh you see the star it makes in the center of the city. Its basically a huge magic circle! It keeps black magic limited and promotes White magic!" explained Xena excitedly.

They had been strangely quiet around Xena. Ever since she blew up at the bandits they started to wonder about her relationship with her mother. Why would she so willingly sell out her own mother?

"Xena...we have to talk..." said Urahara. Xena sighed.

"I knew this was coming. What is it?" She asked crossing her arms at them.

"Why would you so quickly sell out your mother?" asked Gin.

Xena began to shake, then giggle, then burst out laughing.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Because you simpletons my mother is not one easily captured or killed. There is a reason she is called 'The Dark Lord's Leftovers!" she explained laughing her ass off, "Even if you did find her she would blow you into the sea of chaos before you even got one measly attack in!"

The large group of travelers stared at each other. Who WAS this Lina Inverse?

They arrived into a resaurant to see a huge man with long blonde hair and a little girl with long red hair eating out the restaurant.

Xena looked away. She sat at another table and ordered the whole menu with triple portions.

"HEY! Xena come over here!" yelled the blonde man.

"No thank you Gourry! I'm fine over here!" replied Xena.

Gourry put his hand behind his head. "How many times have I told you! You can just call me dad!" he said.

The large group of Shinigami and traitors looked on in amusement.

"Leave her alone Gourry she's fine where she is!" exclaimed the red head.

They turned. It was the very person they were looking for.

"But Lina! She's our daughter we should eat like a family!" Gourry protested.

Xena sighed moved to the other table and told the waiter she had moved.

"Good to see you," Lina said stiffly.

"You to _mother_," Xena growled out.

Everyone sweatdropped except for Gourry who had no idea what was going on or aware of the tension between his wife and his daughter.

The large group moved some tables and sat with the family of Gabrievs.

They took their orders as well as the atmosphere of Mother and Daughter glaring daggers at each other while smiling devilishly.

Blue met red in a glaring contest. When the food arrived they tore at it. Xena stole her mother's sausage who in turn stole two of her fish. This went on for a total of 10 seconds before all the food was eaten and devoured.

"Not bad," grunted Lina.

"You to," replied Xena.

The competition of of Xena and Lina...was just beginning.


End file.
